The meaning of a gift
by MerciMercy
Summary: I had a little inspiration while shopping around and decided to explore how MercyMaker would handle a dollar store. Story is from Amelie's POV. It took me longer than I wanted to write this but I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it! (: (Disclaimer: Not my art, credit to maiqtells on Tumblr)


"Is this truly necessary..?" Amelie asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Lena shot her a look of dismay, the exact same face Angela wore, the same one Amelie herself bore.

"I can't have you two clouding the labs up with your negativity. I understand couples fight but this is ridiculous!" Lena's look of dismay shifted to one of worry. "And with your condition, it may help to ge-"

"Fine." Amelie cut the girl off, not wanting her treatment to be brought up again. Overwatch had gotten it in their heads that she needed some cure, for some problem she didn't have. Nothing was wrong, in fact... She was certain it was quite the opposite. Amelie felt stronger than ever. She was more confident, faster, smarter... She was her best self. Overwatch wanted to take her back to the weakling she was before, and all because she had made the mistake of letting herself develop feelings for...

"Angela! You're off the clock, stop trying to doctor everyone!" Lena's voice cut into Amelie's thoughts. Her eyes scanned the parking lot, finding Angela crouched next to a child with a cast on her arm. The child's mother was smiling, not a hint of wariness in her delicate features. Amelie didn't want to admit that the sight tugged her lips into a smirk, the closest she could get to a smile in such a vulnerable situation. The smirk was lost almost immediately though, when she noticed Lena smirking at her as well.

"You can't pretend you're not in love, Ami. I can see it all over your face. That's a step, right?" She looked hopeful.

"Love is for children." was all Amelie said in response. She nearly felt bad for it, seeing Lena's face fall so quickly. Almost. She made her way to the store Lena had suggested, refusing to dwell on the feelings she'd forgotten existed.

Lena led the two into the store, turning to face them with her hands held out to stop them. Her grin had returned, causing Amelie to roll her eyes. This was a bad idea...

"This is called a dollar store, everything here costs only a dollar."

Scratch that- It was the worst idea Amelie had ever agreed to...

"I'm giving you each 20 dollars. Spend as much as you can of that shopping for each other. You can't show each other what you're getting though, or ask if the other would like it. Fun right?" Lena's grin grew.

Amelie was about to protest when she noticed Angela's expression. She was radiant, glowing like the sun. If Amelie could blush, she was afraid she may have done so right then. That was the only thing that drove her to accept the money being offered to her, despite the frown she offered in return. Angela took hers in delight, and was out of sight almost immediately.

Amelie took a deep breath, sighing. "I cannot believe this is what you have me doing. I do not shop at places like this."

"I know, which is why it's so perfect! You won't be able to act superior here, it gives her a chance to talk to you like you're just Amelie and Angela, two people in love, instead of Widowmaker, assassin of Talon, and Mercy, doctor of Overwatch. And you do really need to talk to each other."

Amelie knew Lena was right. She would never admit it, but... She was.

"I said fine. Now show me to the things I should buy." Amelie crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

Lena laughed, shaking her head. "No, you have to look and find things to buy for her on your own! Nobody can tell you what you think she would like. Good luck, though!" Lena winked, before blinking out of Amelie's field of vision. Amelie cursed under her breath, before finally walking off into the store.

She'd picked up a basket, holding it's handles in the crook of her elbow. Aisles and aisles of random assortments, books and food, toys and even clothes. It wasn't long before she found herself actually enjoying the store.

Amelie found a hardbound journal, gold embossing spelling out the phrase "Lazy Sundays and coffee are my favorite things." She immediately put it in the basket, it was absolutely Angela. She couldn't count the many mornings she had woken to the smell of the brew, or the times she'd had her breath taken from her by seeing Angela sitting in one of the many bay windows occupying the chateaux, sunlight illuminating her figure and casting a beautiful shadow across the warmed floor. Amelie loved those mornings, especially since it led to a day she spent with her love, without either of their teams.

She had explicitly banned cell phones in her home so tracking wasn't a concern, so nobody could be called in. She had kept the property a secret as well, so they would have a place to escape. Granted, the home never quite felt like a home before Angela came into it, bringing the careful touches of affection with her. Now, there were scented candles adorning the halls, windows that had been shut for years now open to release dust held captive for an eternity. Fresh baked goods in the kitchen replacing the empty takeout containers and old food she had left in the fridge for too long. She was thankful for the new presence, someone who occupied her heart and mind, and kept her focus off the darkness within.

Amelie was pulled back to the present by Lena, tugging at her scarf. "Earth to Amelie! You've been standing here for twenty minutes, just staring into space! Are you okay?"

Amelie shook her head, clearing herself of the thoughts. How had a simple journal done that to her...? Or... Was it even the journal's doing?

"I am fine." She said, turning quickly. Amelie took off down a separate aisle, putting distance between herself and the other woman, breath quivering. Something was not right... She had a strange sensation in her stomach, and a pang in her chest. She would need medical attention if it did not cease soon, she feared... For now, she was going to try to complete her mission.

She found a few different puzzle books, Sudoku, crosswords, word searches... She remembered Angela liked to do those on slow days in her office. All of the variants went into the basket. Even in doing so, she was still quite a bit off of her goal. Counting the books she had, Amelie realized she was only at seven. Seven of twenty. She remembered a conversation about how low class stores used a taxation method to gain more money from the consumer. If she remembered details right, she would only need to reach 18 items, then she could stop the searching. That was still eleven more than she had found...

She started scrutinizing everything. None of it was truly good enough for Angela, but... That wasn't the point of this trip, was it? No, the trip was about having a quiet afternoon outing. At least that part was going according to plan, there was hardly anyone else in the store.

A few more aisles had offered nothing as well, frustrating the woman. Never in her life had she found it so hard to spend twenty dollars! She grew even more frustrated hearing Lena scolding Angela for having too many items. How had Angela found too many items for her in such a store? This was all beneath them both! If it hadn't been for the joy she had seen on her love's face, if it had been anyone else... Amelie would have walked out by now. But because Angela was enjoying it, and because it was Angela, she turned down another aisle.

It was here that she found inspiration. Before her stood an ample amount of Christmas decor. Wreaths and tinsel, ornaments and even flimsy tree skirts. She found herself struggling to limit her basket suddenly, debating between one of the puzzle books and an ornament that said "Our first Christmas" on one line, the year printed on the next. It was a simple red ball, metallic and delicate, but she couldn't seem to set it down. She settled on putting back a word search in favor of the ball, content with the decision.

And that was it. She stood in line with a basket full of books and Christmas, clutching a 20 in her fist. Amelie was debating on how to notify Lena she was done when the small woman found her instead.

"All good?" she asked, peering into the basket with a quizzical expression. She didn't seem to understand the items selected, but didn't pry when Amelie pulled it in closer to her.

"Yes. I pay, and then...?" She frowned.

"To the car! I've got Angela making her final choices now, then she'll be right out as well! And then you give each other the bags!"

Amelie stared ahead, not responding. It took a bit for Lena to realize she had gotten everything she could out of the assassin, finally leaving her to her thoughts. Amelie sighed in relief, eyes sliding shut for the moment.

When it was her turn, she simply set the basket on the line, turning her attention to the balloons beyond the register. The young cashier tried to make small talk, intimidated by the woman's appearance, she was sure. When he mentioned cosplay, she simply fixed him with a glare until he had quieted. She passed him the twenty, waving him off about the change. She did, however, accept the receipt to prove she hadn't gone overboard. Amelie ignored his exiting comments about having a good day, snatching her bags up and heading to the car.

It must have taken longer than Lena expected to extract Angela, because Amelie was roused from a tentative nap by the car door opening.

"Oh goodness, I didn't take too terribly long, did I?" Angela asked, blushing. Amelie shook her head, unable to admit her neck now hurt from sleeping in the car. Before she could say anything else, Lena interjected.

"Trade bags, ladies!" She was grinning wide, too excited about this whole thing.

Angela extended hers eagerly, proud of her work. Amelie held hers out slowly, nervous of her own. She waited until Angela had pulled out the first item before starting on her own.

The first thing she pulled out was a plastic spiderman cup. Amelie stared at it for a long moment before looking at Angela. She was covered in the decorations, tears in her eyes. The sight alarmed Amelie, who turned her angry eyes on Lena. "What did you do to her?!"

"N-No, I... This is so thoughtful and I... I got you... You did better than I did..." Angela stumbled over her words, lip quivering.

Amelie's eyes widened, and she immediately pulled Angela closer to her. "No, no. I shall use this cup. I like the presents you have chosen because they are from you."

And in that moment, Amelie realized what the true meaning of this exersize was. She remained silent for a while, just holding Angela close. She didn't release her until she spoke.

"Are you sure...?" Angela asked, tilting her head to look at Amelie. Amelie smiled in response, pulling the next item out. It was a sticker book of... Spiderman.

Each item had the iconic comic hero on it, in varying manners. A heart shaped cube that promised to be a washcloth, a tiny action figure, a build it yourself kite... The last item was her favorite though, a spiderman tree ornament.

In a weird way, she actually did like it. It was more of a joke than an actual, well thought gift, but that made it more charming. Amelie realized they had gone in different directions for this whole ordeal, but now that it was done... She had to appreciate the idea. She spared a smile for Lena, while Angela leaned into her shoulder, chattering on about puzzles in the books Amelie had gotten her.

Later that night, the two sat curled up together on a couch, staring at the decorated parlor. They had a tree, glowing with lights and tinsel. Their ornaments were touching, centered to face the wide windows. Mugs of hot cocoa sat steaming on the coffee table between them and the tree, tiny marshmallows slowly blending into the liquid. On Angela's nervous request, mistletoe now adorned every doorway they frequently used, and poinsettia plants were scattered around the entire house. Maybe Amelie could grow to enjoy this tradition, so long as she was enjoying it with Angela.


End file.
